Marcus Banes DeBray
Sir Marcus Banes DeBray is the present Duke of Kent, in Northern Alterac. Born to the Alterac Noble House of Kent, since returning from the North he has been diligently working to restore his family's name and their home. Early Childhood Marcus was born the first child of Ephraim DeBray, a Mountain Baron of the town of Kent in Northern Alterac. His mother was Tyne Dennor, a commoner known for her beauty and kindness. Born into the DeBray family, meant that he would be raised as the successor to the family and take on the Mountain Baron title whenever his father had passed. Three years later, his sister was born, Ahnca. Marcus was raised since early childhood in the martial aspect of fighting. Since the early age of five he began his training. While still in his early childhood years, his mother had come down with sickness and passed away. Leaving his father devastated, however his father hoping to have more children remarried and soon after Marcus's half-brother was born, Tristan DeBray. Three years passed before his father had sent Marcus to Lordaeron to the Grand Library to study under the teachers there and to continue his training to become a knight. After the fall of Alterac, Marcus had no home to return to. He was forced to remain in Lordaeron and seek shelter from anywhere he could. Luckily, a man named Sir Thomas Blackmoore took him in and began to help him. A few years later, Sir Thomas, now a Paladin of the Silver Hand took Marcus under his wing and made him his squire at the young age of fourteen. Life was hard for the Alteraci, he had to fake being born in Alterac due to the Kingdom's traitorous actions and luckily for him, Sir Thomas vouched for the young boy, saying he was Lordaeronian born and he had no family and Sir Thomas took pity on him and took him in. The boy was troubled in his early days, clearly angry and depressed with the loss of his family and home. He believed his entire family was gone and so in such he clearly had a lot of difficulties in dealing with such. The Argent Dawn Not much is known about Marcus after that point, sometime after the fall of Lordaeron he was knighted as a Paladin of the Silver Hand, which in turn he was most proud of. When the Argent Dawn was created after the fall of Lordaeron, Marcus quickly joined their ranks. He remained with the Dawn for all those years, fighting the Undead that plagued Lordaeron which by now was more home to him than Alterac had ever been. He remained in Lordaeron, stationed in the Eastern Plaguelands for most of his time with the Dawn. The only time he ever ventured out, was to seek out recruits and make the occasional journey to Stormwind. However, when Tirion Fordring formed the Argent Crusade, Marcus quickly joined and ventured to Northrend to bring the fight to the Lich King himself. Marcus was stationed there, fighting alongside both Horde and Alliance in order to bring about the downfall of Arthas. He was at the battle of the Icecrown Citadel as well, though he never made it past the gates. Countless times the Paladin was wounded on the field of battle, but he always managed to survive. After the battle of Icecrown, he returned to Lordaeron where he remained stationed in Light's Hope Chapel and remained there until fate would bring him south. Return to the South Marcus being stationed in Lordaeron, had heard a rumor of a Priestess of Alterac holding Liturgy at the old Chapel in Alterac City to which he couldn't be mistaken. He had heard the rumor that the priestess was his sister who he had known to be dead for so many years. He had to make the journey south to find out. In order to venture south, Marcus for his years served with the Argent Dawn was granted leave and so in turn he ventured south to Stormwind City. He ventured to the Cathedral of Light where he began to inquire about his sister, Ahnca DeBray. He was told the woman was behind the Cathedral in the graveyard, so he went looking. What transpired was a pivotal moment in the Paladin's life. His sister was alive and during their reunion he learned that she had made it out due to a small band of priests that smuggled her out of Alterac where she was forced to live on the road and in tents for a very long time. She eventually had met a man by the name of Melchiz Tzedeck, who had helped her to get on the path of Priesthood and that she was engaged with a man by the name of Ritchard Elric. Marcus was very proud of his sister, so proud that he joined the Order that she helped maintain, the Lightwardens. Reclaiming of Kent Marcus was readjusting to south. The Order that he joined, the Lightwardens, was stationed in Gilneas but they did work all over the world. First and foremost, Marcus wanted to reclaim his old home and his land that was his father's before Alterac fell. His sister, was now a Bishop and helped him in his endeavor. They set out to join a council called Assembly of Alterac and with the backing of Highlord Zaria R. Blackmoore, he was acknowledged as the Mountain Baron of Kent. The first task of reclaiming his home was now done. The next was to journey to his old home and make sure it was still abandoned. Ahnca and Marcus both went to Alterac where for the first time in over twenty-five years, Marcus saw his home. Of course, Kent was mostly destroyed, being abandoned for all those years left most of the town rotted and caved in. In the far distance, setting upon the peak of the mountain rested their home, Sloperise Keep. The sight made the Paladin almost weep from all the memories of being a child in this place and seeing it this way. When they ventured to the keep, there was only one man inside. The man was aggressive and attacked Marcus and Ahnca, getting the jump on the Paladin and knocking him down, where he then began to attack his sister. Marcus quickly recovered and was able to get the man off his sister without her being harmed, which in return ended with the man's life. Once the keep was secured, Marcus reclaimed his home. Most of it was rotted and destroyed, years of looting and abandonment left most of anything that was left in the keep destroyed. Marcus made a vow that day that he would restore his family's home and one day Kent would be the small town that it once was. After they spent the night, Marcus quickly went to Ahnca's husband, Ritchard Elric. Seeking his brother-in-law's help, Ritchard quickly agreed and sent money and lumber and stone from his own lands in Kingsburg to Kent in order to start the rebuilding process. After a month or so of working, Marcus sought out a friend, the same friend that helped him in being recognized on the Assembly, Highlord Zaria R. Blackmoore. Zaria quickly offered her help in helping restore Kent. First Warden During his time with the Lightwardens, Marcus showed great determination and trustworthiness to become a Captain in the Lightwardens. Continued to help the Lord Vicar Melchiz Tzedeck he quickly gained the trust of the Lord Vicar and the Head Battle Cleric, Adrian Gregor. Thus in turn, continuing to lead the investigation into a few disappearances of Lightwardens, Marcus determined what and why they were disappearing and reappearing with the help of his fellow Wardens. Also, during his tenure as Captain, Marcus set on the Congregation of the Silver Hand as the First Paladin in the Lightwardens. For his service and duty to the Wardens, he was granted the position of First Warden, the highest honor in the Lightwardens and one he would take with dignity and duty. An'lyen Rosefeather Marcus first met An'lyen Rosefeather right when she originally joined the Order of the Lightwardens. Not sure what to think of her, considering her past as a pirate, the only thing he knew right off was that she was crude and very beautiful. The Half-Elf would continue to pop up all over Stormwind anytime Marcus would be around. One day, he asked her to do a job for him, just to track an associate of his, to which she willingly agreed to. During this time, Marcus was busy with the Lightwardens and continued to assist An'lyen at this point to which she was a Ranger-Warden in the Order. Marcus tasked himself into helping the beautiful Half-Elf into helping essentially making her more socialable. Continuing to help her, one night it all changed for the two. Ann was dealing with her own crisis and demons when she had an emotional outburst with Marcus, seeing that his feelings for her were growing he continued to try to act professional and friendly towards her. However, when he vowed to help her with her sobriety, it once again changed them forever. He decided to help her sober up by taking her to his hometown of Kent which was still being rebuilt. There, they spent three days and three nights together, where they both succumbed to their feelings for one another and professed their feelings for each other. Over the next month or so, the two spent every night with each other, talking, getting to know one another until eventually Marcus proposed to her. What a joyous occasion it was, that night in Arathi. They went mountain climbing where at the peak, Marcus proposed and Ann gladly accepted. On February 25, 37 L.C. An'lyen and Marcus were married in his hometown of Kent, the two finally joined in matrimony under the Light and vowed to continue their journey in life together. Fatherhood In the early hours of the morning on October ninth, 37 L.C., An'lyen had given birth to twins at one-thirty in the morning. A boy and a girl, Tristan and Katherine DeBray. It was a difficult labor for An'lyen, for Marcus had been deployed to the Broken Isles and lost in Highmountain for a period of two months. Seeing as how he barely made it back to see the birth of his children, he was overcome with joy and emotion when he heard their cries. Nothing could prepare him for what that night changed for him. Becoming a father for the first time changed the knight forever. He had finally fulfilled his promise to his father and kept the family line alive. Return of the Legion Shadows of Valor With the return of the Burning Legion, Marcus was then deployed to Stormheim with the Greymane offensive in the Shadows of Valor campaign. As the Horde and Alliance forces fought over the superiority of the region, Marcus took part in the multiple skirmishes clashes as the fighting went on for days. As the dust settled, the Horde had won a minor victory of the Alliance, which resulted in almost a stalemate. Pushed back, Marcus then returned to Stormwind. Brotherhood of Clemency Due to the severe casualties and hardships that befell the Lightwardens, Marcus had sought out a Bishop to formally work with and continue the mission that was originally given to him by Cardinal Melchiz Tzedeck. Seeking out Nelany Faersong, Marcus had formally brought the Lightwardens into the Brotherhood of Clemency. Heading a private sector within the Brotherhood, Marcus worked alongside of Popohnia Crystalrose. Helping out the region of Redridge they helped the Brotherhood in claiming the old Monastery of Saint Clement. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Alteraci Category:Paladins Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Lightwardens Category:Brotherhood of Clemency Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:Warriors